


The Babysitter

by maplewix (orphan_account)



Series: best of dailysamifer [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Babysitter Sam, Teen parent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1840657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/maplewix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer is a twenty-year-old with a young daughter. Sam is a highschool student babysitting for extra money. They meet under ordinary circumstances, but that's not how things stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Babysitter

The man who opens the door is a lot younger than Sam had anticipated.

There had been a babysitting network set up with a bunch of girls from school, and Sam could use the pocket money. And now he was here, being stared down by the twenty year old neighbor of Ruby’s who had hired him.

"It’s nice to meet you, Mr. Novak," Sam says with an easy, practiced smile.

"Luke," he says by way of a greeting. He holds the door the the apartment open and Sam takes the invitation.

That’s when he sees the little girl peering out from behind the man’s legs.

"Oh, hi there," Sam says. "You must be Meg."

Luke nudges her gently and she says, “Hello Mister Sam.”

Sam has to bite down a laugh at her overly formal tone. “Just Sam is fine,” he corrects gently. Luke is watching them interact with the typical worry of a parent about to leave their child in the hands of a stranger. He looks drawn and exhausted.

"Sam," Meg says. She frowns like she doesn’t know what to make of him.

"Well," Luke says. He fiddles with his car keys. "The kitchen is on the right. There should be peanut butter and bread and cereal in the cabinets. Meg can show you around."

Sam wonders how young he was when Meg was born.

"I’ll be back soon," Luke promises his daughter, crouching down to kiss her forehead before moving to the door.

"Don’t worry," Sam said. "I’m sure we’ll have plenty of fun while you’re at work."

Meg glances at him shyly, and he wiggles his fingers at her. She giggles.

Luke looks a little less nervous and more reassured. “Well, I have to be going. Call if you need anything, I left my number on the kitchen counter. I’ll be back home at eleven.” He pauses, clearly fighting reluctance to leave. “You be good, Meg, okay?” 

"Okay, Daddy," she says, and Luke forces himself out the door. The lock clicks shut definitively. 

Meg looks at Sam. 

Sam looks at Meg. 

"Can you braid my hair for me?" she asks. "Daddy’s bad at it, but you have long hair, too." 

"Sure," Sam says, and is treated to a long ramble about the lives of her stuffed animals and gets a new hairdo when Meg insists on practicing her braiding skills on him. He makes her grilled cheese for dinner, cutting the crusts off and then the shape of the bread into a star. It’s a little crude, but Meg is delighted. 

"It’s just like Daddy’s name," she says, and that’s how Sam finds out that "Luke" is a nickname. He promises to bring her and her daddy a star-shaped cookie cutter sometime so they can all be stars. 

Meg doesn’t want to brush her teeth before going to bed, and getting her to lie still is even more challenging. Sam reads her two stories before she starts to look sleepy. 

"I know," Sam says. "Why don’t I tell you the story of your daddy’s name?" 

Meg demands to hear it instantly. 

"Well," Sam begins thoughtfully. "There was a very big family of angels, and they all loved each other very much. The brightest and eldest of them all was calling Lucifer because he was as bright and beautiful as the sun." 

Meg has settled down for real, thank god. Sam clears his throat and continues. 

"The trouble was," he says, "was that Lucifer’s daddy…wasn’t very nice to him. He thought Lucifer should be exactly what he wanted him to be, and to never try to be anything more. Lucifer was angry. He said, ‘I am more than what you have decided I am, and I won’t bow down and take this.’ He took a bunch of his siblings who thought like he did and they made themselves a new world where they could be whatever they wanted, where they were free to pick their own futures, because your daddy’s namesake had a mind of his own and wasn’t afraid to say so." 

Meg looks nearly asleep. 

"And Lucifer taught the humans, and we learned the difference between good and evil and how to be kind to each other. For that he is called the light-bringer, the morning star." He smooths down her hair gently. "Goodnight, Meg," he said. 

When Luke comes home at a quarter past eleven, he finds Sam half-dozing on the couch. He wakes him and sends him off home. 

The next day, he calls Sam. 

"Meg adored you," he says. "Do you think you could come over again to watch her this Friday at seven? I know it’s an inconvenient day, but—"

"I’ll be there," Sam promises. 

There is some noise on the other end of the phone before Luke responds. “Meg says to tell you that she wants to hear the story again. Did you really tell her a pro-Lucifer version of the Fall?” 

His voice sounds wry, not offended, so Sam laughs a little. “Yeah,” he admits. “I thought she might like to hear it.” 

"She did," Luke says, and then, more softly, "Thank you." 

"No problem," Sam says, unconsciously mimicking Luke’s quieter tone. "I’ll see you Friday." 

"Until then," Luke says, and Sam hangs up. 

It’s not until Dean mockingly points it out that Sam realizes he’d been smiling through the whole conversation.


End file.
